I Say Neigh
by ToxicCure
Summary: Toxic visits his old friend Felix when an uninvited guest tries to chase them both out of equestria.


It was a bright and cheery day in Ponyville. The new friendship school had officially opened its doors to any creature in need of mentoring, Pinkie had just finished throwing the eighth party of the week, and a new shipment of books had arrived at the local bookstore. This of course drew the attention of the town's local science buff Toxic, a bright green unicorn stallion with a green and black mane and a radioactive symbol for a cutie mark. He always seemed to have a smile on his face, even if things weren't going his way and he held a secret that not very many ponies knew about. Toxic wasn't actually pony, at least not anymore. He was a cyborg and has been for a couple decades now. Though it took him years to finally come out with the truth, everypony, much to Toxic's surprise, seemed to accept him despite his condition.

He happily trotted towards the bookstore run by a one of Toxic's closest friends. He swung the door open, ringing the bell hanging over the door and alerting the fox that was on the other side of the store putting books on a shelf. The fox leaned over to look around the bookshelf to see who had come in.

"Toxic! Welcome to my- W-WAAHH!"

The fox had lost his balance and fell a couple feet onto the floor, scattering several books on the floor. A few customers looked at the fallen fox, getting a couple quiet laughs. He rubbed his head a bit as he slowly stood up.

"Ahh... Welcome back old friend."

The orange fox gave Toxic a smile after shaking off a slight headache. Felix was a special fox in that he had access to magical abilities like most unicorns in Equestria. With a small chuckle, Toxic walked towards the fox, picking up the scattered books with his magical green aura.

"Hehehe. Good to be back Felix."

Toxic extended his hoof and shook Felix's paw as his smile widened.

"I suppose ya heard about my shipment?"

Felix asked as the floating books found their way into his arms.

"I did in fact! I was wondering if there was anything here that might interest me?"

Felix smiled as he set the books down on a nearby counter.

"I actually have a few tomes that might interest you. One on enchantment, another on fire, I know you've been looking for electricity."

Toxic's smile widened even more as Felix listed off the tomes.

"Oh I'd love to take all of those off of your paws friend."

Toxic chuckled as Felix gestured to the back of the store. As Toxic began to pass through the doorway into the storage room in the back, the front door was flung open, almost knocking it off his hinges. Both Felix and Toxic turned to the front door as several armored stallions barged into the store, pushing all of the customers outside as one of them reached for Toxic.

"Leave little one. We have matters to settle with the fleabag here."

The stallion grabbed a hold of Toxic and tried to pull him towards the exit. Try as he might, Toxic didn't budge one single inch from his spot.

"Hey there! You must be new in town since you don't seem to know who I am."

The stallion looked at the green pony with a puzzled look on his face.

"The hell? What the hell are you made of?"

Toxic simply looked up at the bigger pony, his bionic lenses constricting a bit as he analysed the would-be assailant.

"My own brand of enchanted metal. Now, you have business with my friend here? Is there anything I can do to assist you kind stallions with?"

The armored pony let go of Toxic's arm, raising a spear and putting the tip at Toxic's throat.

"If you ain't a pony, then I'm afraid we have a problem as well."

A large stream of fire whizzed past Toxic's head and hit the stallion, sending him flying across the room and through the window out front. The rest of the ponies watched as their comrade was sent flying outside before turning their attention to Felix, who's paws were still aflame. Felix stepped forward, standing beside his long time friend as he manifested eight more tails. He snarled at the stallions as a grew a couple feet taller, now a bit bigger than most of the troublemakers in his store.

"Hey now. What's this all about? I'm sure we can just talk this out. No need for-"

"Violence? Indeed there is a need for violence with you non-ponies."

A familiar yet unwelcome voice came from behind a couple of the attackers. The stallions stepped aside as Chancellor Neighsay stepped forward, glaring at his two targets.

"There is no room for uncivilized and dangerous creatures in Equestria. I'm here to make sure any unwanted guests leave our home. Dead if need be."

The smile quickly faded from Toxic's face as he started glaring at Neighsay.

"There is room for every creature that wants to be here Chancellor. The EEA has no jurisdiction over-"

"To hell with the damned EEA. If you want something done right, you do it yourself. Boys! You know what to do."

As Neighsay turned to exit the store, the armored stallions slowly walked forward towards Felix and Toxic.

"Alright. You two have two options. Either leave Equestria, or die."

Toxic closed his eyes, trying to think of a way out of this. As he tried to think of a non-violent solution, he felt a large paw gently rest itself on his shoulder. He opened his eyes, looking up at his large friend.

"They're not going to listen to reason Toxic. You don't have to help if you dont want to."

The ponies laughed at the fox's statement.

"What? You against the seven of us? You ain't got a chance in Tartarus!"

Toxic chuckled as he fixed his gaze towards the group of assailants.

"Eight. Seems your friend is awake and back for more."

Toxic said as the stallion Felix had hit came stumbling back into the store.

"You're dead fleabag."

At that statement, Toxic's eyes suddenly went pitch black, as if someone had flipped off a light switch.

"Over my dead body."

Felix charged forward, pouncing on one of the stallions as Toxic pointed his hoof at the rest of the group. His arm started to shift and change, re configuring itself into an arm cannon. The stallions took a half a step back, seeing that the pony was packing heat. While the ponies were focused on the gunstallion, he summoned a large torrent of fire that incinerated two of the startled ponies. The remaining stallions snapped out of the shock and rushed towards the kitsune, hoping to at least take down the original target before Toxic made a move.

"And here's where i'm saying no."

Toxic quickly fired a volley of concussive blasts at the charging group, knocking two of them into a wall and the other three out of the broken window. The two landed on their hooves and lunged at Felix with their spears.

"Die fleabag!"

One of them yelled before Felix grabbed the spear with two of his tails. The second pony dashed past Felix and came at him from the other side.

"I got you now- GAAHH!"

Before the pony could begin his attack, a large ball of plasma hit him from the side, causing him to fall sideways in a heap on the floor.

"I'l leave this one to you Felix. I'll take care of the rest."

Felix nodded as a green aura surrounded Toxic's horn, followed by the rest of his body. In a bright flash of light, Toxic disappeared then reappeared outside where the three stallions were getting back on their hooves. Toxic pointed his cannon at them and gave them one final warning.

"Leave us alone and we won't-"

He was cut off by a spear hitting him in the face tip first, ripping off a large portion of his synthetic flesh and revealing the shiny metallic chassis beneath. The spear violently bounced off of him, snapping on impact and fell to the ground in pieces. The stallion that threw the spear suddenly had a horrified look on his face.

"I gave you another chance, and this is what you do with it? It's a shame."

Toxic fired three shots at the stunned group, dropping all of them with minimal effort. Toxic sighed as his arm reconfigured itself back into a normal arm. His eyes slowly flickered back on, looking like their normal selves as he made his way back inside. As he reached the entrance, a powerful blast of energy hit him from the side, knocking him on his side.

"Like I said before freak, you've got to do it yourself."

Chancellor Neighsay slowly walked back towards the store, his horn glowing brightly as he prepared for another blast. Felix ran outside to Toxic's side.

"Toxic! What hap- GAAAHH!"

Just as Felix's head came into view, Neighsay hit him right in the face with a powerful blast of energy, sending him backwards in a daze.

"Now it's time to clean up this mess that my underlings couldn't."

As Neighsay took aim with his spell, he was suddenly whisked off of his hooves as suspended in the air by a green aura.

"WHA-?! What is this?"

Toxic slowly stood up and faced Neighsay as his horn glowed with the same green aura.

"I don't know what the hell you problem is with Felix. Or me for that matter since I actually am a pony. But your dumb ass is going to stop right here, right now."

Neighsay chuckled as he closed his eyes. A malicious grin formed on his face as his eyes slowly opened, looking at the cyborg in front of him.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that my little pony. This land will be cleansed of filth like you and that kit over there. I will personally make sure of that."

Neighsay's smile widened as a surviving stallion crawled over to Toxic, powering up an electric baton with his hoof. Before Toxic could turn to see what Neighsay was looking at, the stallion hit Toxic with the baton, sending a powerful wave of electricity through his body.

"N-NO! STOP!"

Toxic's body made a loud whirring sound as his systems got overcharged. As the excess electricity flowed through him, the spell on Neighsay suddenly intensified tremendously. Before Toxic could cancel the spell, there was a loud, sickening crack as Neighsay's neck snapped like a twig, leaving his body to hang there completely lifeless. Toxic's eyes widened as he canceled the spell, letting the body fall lifeless to the ground.

"Damn it.. Fucking idiots...all of you."

Toxic's horn was once again encased in his green aura as the stallion lay on the ground, still processing what he had just done. After a brief moment, three stalagmites quickly rose from the ground, impaling the stallion and killing him instantly. Toxic slowly turned around to face Felix, who was shaking off the blast that Neighsay hit him with.

"Nngh.. That hurt like hell.. Did you get him?"

Toxic's ears folded back as he nodded.

"Y-yeah. I did.."

Felix smiled a bit as he lay a paw on Toxic's shoulder, trying to comfort his friend.

"Hey. It's over alright? He would have killed us if we didn't do what we did. So chin up okay? We probably did Equestria a favor today."

Toxic looked back at the corpse of Neighsay.

"Yeah. I suppose we did. Who knows how many creatures he had executed. Or how many he would have if he hadn't been stopped."

Felix slowly shrank back to his normal size as he dismissed his extra tails. He looked up at his friend and gave a reassuring pat on the back.

"There ya go. I'll go tell the authorities what happened while you go check out those tomes that came in alright?"

Toxic's smile slowly started to return as he looked at his now shorter friend.

"Alright. Sounds like a plan to me."

As they both turned to head back inside, they both froze in place, not believing what was in front of their eyes. Rather, what wasn't in front of their eyes. Not only was Neighsay's body gone, but all the armored ponies had suddenly vanished, as if they were never there at all.

"Wha... Where the hell did.."

Toxic stammered as he tried to figure out where the bodies had disappeared to.

"I.. I don't understand. Was he still alive?"

Toxic shook his head, not saying a word. Felix sighed as he slowly walked inside his ruined shop, starting to put everything back together again.

"Then we haven't seen the last of him I'm afraid."

Toxic silently nodded as he headed back inside to help his friend clean up the mess from the battle.

Was this this the end of their fight? Was Neighsay somehow rescued? I guess only time will reveal the answer.


End file.
